


Feast Day

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-08
Updated: 2005-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dru arrive in the <cite>Firefly</cite>verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast Day

The world's gone all to bits, and she only just escaped with him, but in the end they tucked themselves into a cargo hold and squeezed tight. When they awoke, the worlds were all new. She clapped her hands and dragged him through the crowded streets, and the best thing is:

 _the suns don't burn them here_.

She makes him waltz her through the crowded marketplace, lets go to sample a bloodfilled refugee, unfolds herself into the light of the new baby star that's just beginning, not yet hot enough to singe them.

And so they shall dance without ceasing.


End file.
